


Healthy

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple hug can lower blood pressure...or so says a post on Atlantis' intranet. Rodney is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for esteefee's [Multifandom Hugfest 2012](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/100608.html). Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3m4rqnlgy1qkvbwso1_500.png).

"There - there's no _proof_ to this, where are the sources, the - the studies and -" Rodney ranted, annoyed and exhausted and caffeinated. What Rodney needed now, more than anything, was some sleep and relaxation, but for all his hypochondria, Rodney ignored his body's demands.

"Rodney," John drawled. He reached out and gripped Rodney's shoulder, tugged him closer. Rodney went with only a little resistance, far too used to following John's lead.

"Ridiculous..." Rodney mumbled, face tucked in to John's neck. His body was arm against John's, familiar and comforting. Rodney wrapped his arms around John's waist, pressed closer, sighed. John turned his head, pressed a kiss to Rodney's messy haired head.

"See? 's not so bad. And good for you, too." John said quietly. Rodney mumbled, chest hitching as he tiredly protested. Rodney's body slowly relaxed, his breathing evening out, his frantic movements easing; John felt his lips tilt up in a smile, affection a warm pressure in his chest.

And held on tight.


End file.
